False Negative
by Maximista14
Summary: Takes place after the season finale. Sasha begins to feel sick. Can she be pregnant even if the test was negative a couple of weeks ago? What will she tell Casey?
1. Chapter 1

**FALSE NEGATIVE**

Takes place after the season finale. Sasha begins to feel sick. Is she pregnant even if the test was negative a couple of weeks ago? What will she tell Casey?

**Casey's POV**

_Brax just dropped me off and I'm scared to shit. He told me to keep my head low and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm happy I only have to spend every weekend in here for a year than 20 years that's for sure. This weekend will be over before I know it and I hope I can repair a friendship between me and Sash and find out what's going on with me and Tamara, I hated leaving them hanging like that, but it was for the best._

**Sasha's POV**

_At least since he didn't pick Tamara either, I won't have to see him with another girl anytime soon, hopefully. But he said he wanted to stay "friends", I see we're going back to that, perfect! I hate this, I love him. We were getting really close and we've been through a lot together even a pregnancy scare, at least I'm pretty sure it was only pregnancy scare, I still haven't started my period yet….No forget about it…I'm fine, the test was negative so clearly I'm not pregnant_.

_The next morning…_

Dex: Mornin' Sash!

Sasha: Ughhhh…

Indi: Hey you alright? (Approaching her younger sister)

_My siblings and my father have been there for me since I got to the Bay a year and a half ago. I've grown close to them after getting to know them._

Sasha: Ya, I'm just feeling sick...

_I've felt sick ever since I got up. OMG I jinxed it, I said that it was impossible for me to get pregnant and now I am. Maybe I'm just scarring myself into having "fake" pregnancy symptoms._

Dex: Well I'm making eggs and bacon, if you're up to eat any?

Sasha: (_putting a hand on my mouth while running to the bathroom_) No thank you!

_Indi and Sash run to the door but it's locked._

Indi: Sash you alright?

_I finished purging what was left in my stomach from the night before. I can't believe this is happening to me…What am I supposed to tell Indi and Dex, they're waiting outside…What am I supposed to tell Casey? I flushed the toilet, unlocked the door and opened it and standing right there were Indi and Dex, looking very worried. I need to tell them._

Sasha: I'm pregnant.

_They didn't say anything for a while. Why do I always get that reaction? They look shocked, like I imagine Casey was when I told him I thought I was, but now I'm quite positive I am._

Dex: Are you sure? The test was negative 2 weeks ago.

Sasha: I know but what just happened there is a good sign, also I haven't started yet...

Indi: We'll go to the clinic today, okay. We'll get this sorted out.

Dex: We'll get through this.

_Dex, Indi and Sasha all come together and hug._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Dex, Indi, Romeo and Sasha are all in the car driving to the clinic. _

Sasha: I'm so nervous, I mean two weeks ago, I thought I was pregnant than I was not and now it's happening all over again.

Indi: Sash, it's gonna be okay, I mean you've got us. (_trying to reassure her younger sister_)

They arrive and get signed in.

Nurse: Sasha Bezmel?

_I literally stopped breathing; I've never felt so scared in my life for the second time. _

30 min later…

Dex: So?

Sasha: They said they'd call us when they get the results. (I hate having to wait longer and I think my siblings are almost as anxious as me)

Indi: Hey, I know what we should do, let's go rent a movie to get our minds off of this for a bit.

Sasha: Sure.

_I don't think anything or anyone could take my mind off of this, I wish Casey was here, he could always cheer me up, but then I would have to face him saying that I'm pregnant again, especially since now he only wants to be friends and now that Tamara's in town._

Th_ey get home and start watching the movie. An hour later, the phone starts ringing and everyone jumps up. I run up to get it._

Sasha: Yes it's me. Okay. Okay. Alright thank you, bye.

_So it's real, it's actually happening. My mind is racing so fast that I can't put what I'm feeling together. I'm looking at my siblings, and they're looking at me anxiously._

Sasha: I'm pregnant.

_Those words terrified me, I'm only 16 and I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby with a guy that doesn't even like me. I'm not ready for this._

Dex: Well okay…Sash you know your options right?

Sasha: Ya I either keep the baby and raise it by myself cause Casey doesn't want to be with me, abort it or put it up for adoption.

Indi: Sash, you know Casey's gonna be there for you, he cares about you.

Sasha: Ya only as a friend.

Indi: Take what you got, when you gonna tell him?

Sasha: Well, I have to wait until he comes home from his weekend stay at the jail tomorrow.

Dex: And dad, cause he's gonna be home soon and he'll know something's up?

Sasha: I haven't even thought about dad. He's gonna lose his mind. This is all too much to handle at once.

I'm in my room by myself now, I need time to think. Think about what I'm gonna tell my dad and Casey. I hear the door, dad is home. No point in wasting time, here goes nothing…

Sid: Oh hey what's up, Sash?

Sasha: Dad, I need to talk to you, but can you promise me you won't get mad.

Sid: Sure Sash, you can tell my anything.

Sasha: I'm pregnant.

_I close my eyes while I'm saying it because I'm scared to my see my dad's reaction._

Sid: Sasha, are you sure?

Sasha: Ya, I went to the clinic.

Sid: And it's Caseys?

Sasha: Ya.

Sid: I honestly don't even know what to say now. I can't believe this is happening, you are way too young, oh and that Casey punk..

Sasha: Dad, you promised you wouldn't get mad.

Sid: I'm sorry Sasha, it's just that you're my baby girl and the fact that I missed the first 15 years of your life, I'm just really protective over you.

Sasha: I know dad, I'm so scared.

Sid: I know sweetheart, but we'll get through this as a family.

_Sasha and Sid hug._

Sid: Does Casey know yet?

Sasha: No, saving the best for last.

_I'm actually more scared of telling Casey than I was my father, which is shocking. I still can't believe this is actually happening, I can't believe that now there's a baby forming right here (touching my stomach). Mine and Casey's baby._

**_***Casey and Sasha scenes coming next chapter :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day…

**Sasha POV**

_I haven't slept all night last night, I just keep thinking what am I gonna tell Casey this time. Ugh I really don't feel good; I guess this is what it feels like to be pregnant. I wish it was all a dream where everything was normal again, it's never gonna be normal again…_

**Casey POV**

_Yes! Can't wait to get out of this place even if it is only for the week. Can't wait to see Sasha, I have a terrible feeling that something's not right. I'm sure its nothing._

**Brax:** Hey, how was it?

**Casey:** It was fine, can't wait to go home and sleep in my bed.

**Brax:** Let's go then (_happy to see his brother again_)

**Sasha POV**

_Looks at phone, text message from Casey " Hey, I'm home now, wanna hang out like old times?_

_Ya old times when we were just friends and where I came second to everything in your life. But I need to talk to him._

**Sasha:** *text* Sure, meet up at the diner?

**Casey:** *text* Sounds good, see you soon Sash J

_I love when he sends me smilies in text messages, it makes me think of his gorgeous smile._

**_At the diner_**

**Casey POV**

I can't wait to see Sash, I hope she's happy to see my too. I thought about her a lot this weekend.

**Sasha:** Hey Casey

**Casey:** Hey Sash, how's it going?

**Sasha:** I've been better, tell me about your weekend?

**Casey:** It was okay, are you okay?

**Sasha:** Casey, I need to tell you something…again…I'm pregnant…the test I took two weeks ago was a false negative.

**Casey:** What? Seriously?

**Sasha:** Ya, I went to the clinic and everything.

I hate that I really don't know what to say now again. I knew something was up I just had no idea it was this. Well I should probably say something now.

**Casey:** Sash, do you wanna go down to the beach to talk more privately.

**Sasha:** Sure.

They go down to the beach, Casey's arm over Sasha's shoulders. They sit down in the sand.

**Casey:** So what do you wanna do? I mean I'm up for anything, but it's your choice first.

**Sasha:** Well, I don't really want a kid now, especially with someone who doesn't want me back.

**Casey:** Sash, you know I care about you and nothings changed, I'm still gonna stand by you.

**Sasha:** I know, but…

_She looked so vulnerable and scared. I'm going to be there for her in every way. I love her, even if I never said that to her face yet. I do love her and I have for a while but I didn't want to hurt her more than I already done in the past. Even this is all my fault. I'm gonna show her how much I care about her. _

_Casey puts his hand on her cheek and her eyes close slowly at his touch. Casey then kisses Sasha gently, yet passionately on her lips._

**Sasha POV**

My mind is racing and I feel like I'm floating right now. Casey Braxton is kissing me again. I guess he does wants to be with me after all. Maybe we can even be a happy family.

**Sasha:** So, what does this mean? You want to be more than friends?

**Casey:** Yes, Sasha. I want to be there for you.

Tamara walks up to them

**Tamara:** I thought you just wanted to stay friends with her?

**Casey:** Tamara, you're a great person and I want to be your friend and to help you out, but now Sasha needs me and I love her.

What did he just say? He loves me, he's never said that.

**Sasha:** What?

**Casey:** (turns over to Sasha) I love you, I have for a while but I guess staying friends with you was a way to hurt you less than when we were boyfriend/girlfriend. That didn't work out. I want you to be my girlfriend and I don't want to ever hurt you again.

**Tamara:** Well I'll leave you two alone then.

Casey and Sasha hug.

**Casey:** It's gonna be okay. So do you know what you want to do?

**Sasha:** I know this sounds crazy, but I kinda want to keep it.

**Casey:** Well, alright. I'm happy with whatever you decide, but I really want to keep it too. So do you want to go out for supper with me tonight?

**Sasha:** Oooh, is this an official first date?

**Casey:** Sure is, I'm just treating a beautiful woman and the mother of my child (touched Sasha's stomach) to a good dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Sasha POV**_

Sasha: Oh, that was delicious, thank you.

Casey: No problem Sash, I would do anything for you.

_I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that. I can't believe I'm gonna have a baby with Casey, we can be a happy family…Wait...I'm gonna have a baby, I'm gonna get fat, I'm gonna have to push that thing out! Ahh I'm freaking out on the inside._

Casey: Sash, I know you're scared, you have every right to be, but I'm here for you…always. _(Casey smiles at me and I smile back at him)_

_Maybe this can actually work out._

Casey: Not to pressure you or anything, but have you decided what you wanted to do?

Sasha: Um, I wouldn't be able to abort it or get rid of when it's born, so let's keep it…him...her... whatever (We both laugh)

Casey: Good, I was hoping you'd say that. (He's leaning in, so I close the gap between our lips)

Sasha: So I guess we have to tell people now...

Casey: Let's enjoy tonight first, the Summer Bay fair is in town, wanna go?

Sasha: Sure, I don't know what I'll be able to ride though.

_First ride…the marry-go-round_

Casey: This is slow and that little horse carriage could be romantic too.

Sasha: Sounds good.

_The ride starts…Oh I don't feel so good, the spinning…OMG!_

_**Casey POV**_

_Sasha covers her mouth and gets up, I know what this means…so I get up with her and I tell the guy running the marry-go-round to stop the ride. It takes a minute to stop completely. I grab Sasha's hand to get off the ride and I bring her to the bathroom. I'm holding her hair, while her head in over the toilet. _

Sasha: I'm sorry you had to see that.

Casey: its okay Sash, I've seen worse (We both laugh) I'll take you home if you want.

Sasha: No I don't wanna go home right now.

Casey: Alright. (I put my arm around her shoulders)

_The Braxton household_

_Casey and Sasha snuggled up on the couch together watching a movie._

Casey: Is your dad gonna be mad that you missed curfew.

Sasha: Probably but we have a bigger news than that don't you think.

Casey: Very true…he's gonna kill me.

Sasha: He won't cuz then I'll have to raise our kid by myself and he won't let you get off that easy (I laugh)

_Brax gets home from a late day of looking for my other older brother Heath_.

Brax: Sasha, it's time for you to go home.

Sasha: Alright.

Casey: I'll take you home.

Sasha: I had a great time tonight.

Casey: So did I.

_**Sid POV**_

Sid: Where is Sasha?

Indigo: I'm sure she'll be home soon.

_Car pulls up and Sid runs out._

Sid: Where have you been, it's passed your curfew.

Sasha: Sorry dad.

Casey: Sorry, Dr. Walker.

_I give him a look of disapproval and anger. My baby girl is gonna have a baby of her own because of him._

Casey: Anyways I better go, later Sash. (_He gives her a quick peck on the lips and gets in his car.)_

_**Casey POV**_

Brax: Sorry, for kicking out Sash earlier, with just everything going on here…

Casey: I know, but I'm going through something major right now.

Brax: What is it?

Casey: Nah, you got enough to worry about.

Brax: Tell me Casey, I'm your brother and I want to be there for you.

Casey: Sash is pregnant.

Brax: And it's yours?

Casey: Yeah, I'm freaking out, but it still hasn't clicked in yet.

Brax: Woah, that is big news, have you guys talked about what you guys are gonna do about it.

Casey: Ya, we're keeping it.

Brax: So I'm gonna be an uncle. _(He stands and gives Casey a hug_). I just hope you know what you're getting into.

Casey: Its gonna one hell of a ride and I'm kinda of excited for it.


End file.
